


how can i get you all over my skin

by guidingmoon



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingmoon/pseuds/guidingmoon
Summary: In which Kim occupies the dorm across from Trini and always seems to be getting dressed whenever Trini looks over. Trini is far too gay for this.





	how can i get you all over my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Genesis' by Dua Lipa.

Trini's not exactly expecting to see the girl across the way from her stripping in broad daylight. It certainly makes for an interesting start to her day, but whether it's a welcome sight is a different matter. Whilst the girl is definitely gorgeous, Trini knows she should  _not_ stick around to see the outcome of this one. That would be a major invasion of privacy. So: Trini's got a good story to tell her friends.

Trini notices that the figure in the dorm across the way from her is someone new. The previous occupant kept the curtains constantly drawn, except for a few occasions where Trini happened to glance over and catch them reading at the window. It's the start of Spring semester and Trini guesses that students like to swap rooms every so often, or maybe the old inhabitant decided to drop out of university. Either way, the new girl is there to remind Trini of just how gay she is.

Usually Trini stays unnoticed, hidden in the masses of students. It's a conscious decision, and she would remain that way if not for Jason Scott. Whilst she wouldn't necessarily describe him as her support system, he would gratefully accept that mantle, arguing that he's been living up to it since the start of university, when they bumped into each other at the library. Trini had been hunting for any spare textbooks with notes, at the same time as Jason was volunteering to catalogue extra books. Their meeting happened completely by chance, but they instantly recognized each other from high school.

"If I was straight, it would be the perfect rom-com meet-cute," Trini tells Jason's group of friends a couple of weeks after their first encounter. She knows Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston from Angel Grove high as well, but she never interacted with them before. That changes in the space of a few days and soon the four of them are messaging each other non-stop in the group-chat and Zack shows up at her dorm room with beers on weekends, having stalked her back there one afternoon.

Trini doesn't know many people yet. Despite having had a whole semester to socialize, she's never connected with anyone at parties, though she's been to plenty over the months. Granted, drunk university students aren't always interested in long conversations whilst they're in line for beer pong. So, Trini's experience hasn't been all that bad so far, but she definitely could get out there.

She's certainly glad that she's never met this person before, else she's sure she would have been fumbling for words. She doesn't even think she's seen them around campus, yet there's something familiar about their figure and the way they move about the room. Their gait looks similar to people Trini grew up with at Angel Grove, but she can't quite make out this girl's face from this far away. She notices shoulder-length hair, dark in color, and remembers the girl's pink shirt, from before she cast it off.

Trini's purposely avoiding the window but when she accidentally glances out a few minutes later, the girl is dressed in a cheerleading uniform. That sparks Trini's curiosity and she makes a note to question Jason about the mystery girl.

"Do you know who lives opposite me?" she asks Jason over a cup of coffee, a couple of days after the incident. 

"Kimberly Hart," he replies without hesitation. "She went to Angel Grove as well, I had AP Physics with her. I know her a bit."

"You guys still talk?" Trini's curious now, especially given that it's Kimberly Hart who's been changing in plain sight of her. She knows very well who Kim is, what she got up to at high school. Such actions included sending pictures of her best friend to her boyfriend, and punching Ty in the face. Kim was notorious. Trini wonders why she hasn't seen her around here earlier.

"I've seen her at some parties," Jason says. "She just transferred here, though. The university she was at didn't have a good sports programme. I didn't know cheerleading could be part of your credit, but clearly I'm wrong."

It gives Trini something to think about. She researches cheerleading when she gets back to her room, to find points to prove Jason wrong on. She's sure the information will come in handy.

Trini doesn't stare at people. It's been a rule of hers since forever, as she hates being stared at. As she's experienced the discomfort enough times, she figures it would be ridiculously hypocritical of her to stare at others. However, this rule suddenly becomes difficult to remember, as she finds her eyes wandering over to the window more times a day than she'd like to admit.

The reason for her bad habit is Kimberly Hart. Specifically because she likes to get dressed without any privacy, stripping in front of the window. So: Trini finds it increasingly difficult to keep her thoughts in check if she accidentally sees Kim changing.

When she casually mentions Kim's antics to Zack, he laughs.

"She seems crazy," he says. "You think Jason will introduce us?"

"Let's not go there," Trini back-peddles, wary of Zack's many failed attempts to chat up girls. 

"I'm not asking for my own benefit," Zack grins. "How much do you wanna bet that she's into girls?"

"I'm pretty sure she's straight," Trini says, halting that topic of conversation. Zack shrugs and moves on to talk about how the DCU is better than the MCU. Trini's inclined to agree with him on this one.

"I mean, have you seen Wonder Woman?"

Trini keeps stumbling across Kim in the hallways, the cheerleader seeming to be heading for some advanced classes each time. It frustrates Trini that Kim is so gifted at everything. Not that she's jealous, but it would be nice to be talented in many areas. For her part, Trini can barely concentrate in History, especially as she shares it with Kim, who sits near the middle of the class. From Trini's place near the back, to one side, she can see Kim when she's asking or answering a question from the professor. 

Billy and Jason keep Trini in shape, aware of her fixation on Kim. She tries not to let it get the better of her, but when Zack spends most of his time encouraging her crush, she can't really help it much. Billy tells her he doesn't care if she likes Kim, just so long as she's happy and that she won't skip any hangout sessions between the four of them as a result of her obsession. Trini treasures the time they spend together, playing GTA or board games like Risk, so she promises him she'll never miss a day.

However, she can't stop dwelling on the fact that her life would be so much easier if she didn't live across from Kimberly Hart, the world's fittest cheerleader.

"You're exaggerating," Jason says when Trini points out the distraction after he struggles to get her attention whilst they're in her room, studying.

His comment really isn't accurate, given that Trini's seen a couple of cheerleading training sessions and they look like a serious work-out. Therefore, Kim must be on the level of a professional athlete.

"I've done my research on this, Jason," Trini huffs. "Cheerleaders are on par with football players and other athletes. They're just not taken seriously, which is unfair."

Jason raises an eyebrow, grinning. "So you're an expert now?" 

"Just because you're a football player doesn't mean that your sport is superior," Trini argues. "Everyone works hard to get on the teams, cheerleading squad or otherwise."

"Well, I'm just lucky the coaches here decided to ignore my suspension at Angel Grove," he says.

They leave it at that, neither one caring enough to reminisce about their high school experience. Trini's more than willing to forget about it all, especially as it's heavily associated with her mother's homophobia. Jason avoids the topic of his teenage years as well, preferring to focus on the positive side of his relationship with his dad, rather than when it had broken down after the cow in the locker room incident and Jason's subsequent suspension.

Kim doesn't come up as a topic of conversation much between Jason and Trini. She saves those chats for Zack, their very own gossip girl. This shifts one afternoon, when she's studying with Jason in her room, the window wide open to let the breeze in.

An hour into their session, singing reaches their ears. It's beautiful, to put it lightly, and it makes Trini turn her attention to her window.

"I didn't know Kim could sing!" she exclaims, eyes going wide at the sight of Kim floating about her room, performing a concert whilst she's tidying her dorm.

Jason joins Trini in staring across the way, until Kim drops a pile of books and pulls her top over her head.

"Maybe you should shut that," Jason suggests, reaching over the bed to drag the curtains across the window.

Rolling her eyes, Trini grabs a water bottle from her desk. "Let's carry on," she says, itching to glance at the window one last time, though the curtains block any sight of Kim.

"Trini, you're so whipped," Jason sighs dramatically. "You ever think you should get over your obsession with Kim?"

She only glares at him and crosses her arms defiantly.

"I'm just saying," Jason says, putting his hands up in surrender. "It's kind of awkward for me. I mean, I know her. Your crush on her is a little bit...look, I don't know, but can you just sort yourself out?"

Trini shrugs, refusing to speak.

"All I'm saying is that you need to solve your gay crisis," Jason clarifies. He gives Trini a good-natured nudge, before returning to the worksheet they're filling out.

It becomes a problem for Trini as the semester progresses. Kim's outfits become more revealing as the weather improves, moving from open denim jackets over a white shirt to only tank tops. Trini almost trips over in the hallway when she sees Kim wearing a crop top on a particularly sunny day. She retains her dignity, but only just. She figures that Kim is all too aware of how great her body looks, and that she's not ashamed of showing off. It would come as no surprise if Kim didn't have a million people coming up to her every day, asking her out on a date. As far as Trini knows, Kim hasn't dated anyone this year, but that's according to Zack and Billy. Whether they're right is a game of chance, if Trini's being honest. Jason just rolls his eyes any time Kim comes up in conversation between the four of them, but it's light-hearted and not at all cynical.

On a Friday afternoon after her lectures end, Trini almost has a heart attack. She's walking with Jason down the corridor when Kim comes striding past, in a stunning top and pink choker. When she passes Trini, she gives her a small nod and waves at Jason.

"Do you have to have a gay panic every time Kim walks past?" Jason sighs when she's out of earshot, crossing his arms. 

"It's not like that," Trini protests, eyes following Kim's figure down the hallway as she speaks. She looks up to see Jason's exasperated expression and throws her hands up in defeat. "It's not my fault she walks around every day looking like  _that_ ," she says in defence of herself.

"What does that mean?" Jason asks. 

"Trust me, you don't want the full run-down," Trini smirks.

Jason decides he'll leave it at that and starts off again, assuming Trini will follow. Seeing as there's no way she's going to miss their weekly card night with Billy and Zack, she saunters along behind him.

Card night is Zack's favorite way of catching up and sharing gossip. Trini indulges him more often than not, keeping him up to date on the latest developments with Kim, although there's usually not much to report on the socializing front. She's hardly interacted with Kim, but every time they catch each others' eye, Kim will smile or sometimes even wave. 

Trini fills Zack in on Kim's habits and how she's handling the situation. That is to say, not very well, as she gets flustered every time, but it's justified.

Zack pulls a face. "Don't you think staring at her is a bit creepy? If you were a guy, you'd probably be labelled a pervert by now." 

"Then you'd be taken off by the government to prison," Billy adds, looking far too cheery for Trini's liking.

She scoffs anyway. "Sometimes it's hard to avoid," she says. "Like when I'm about to shut the curtains and she purposely stares at me and winks."

"Woah, she winks at you?" Zack exclaims, almost knocking over his drink. "Trini, that is homosexual activity right there. Tell me you're gonna ask her out. Come on, you have to."

"I will, if Jason shuts up about how awkward things are for him,, what with their friendship" Trini agrees. "When he decides to man up, I'll ask her."

"Where will you go?" Zack asks excitedly. "We can plan the date together. I know some incredible Chinese restaurants that do the best dishes in the area. You have to try them."

Trini tries her best to muster the courage to go ask Kim out. She's tying her laces on Saturday evening, ready to go to Kim's dorm, when Jason enters her room without knocking.

"Hey, there's a door," she says pointedly, watching as he wipes his boots on the mat hurriedly. 

The fact that Jason doesn't make himself comfortable in Trini's seat or spread himself across her bed alerts her to the fact that something is up.

"Why are you here?" she asks, very much aware that her courage is slipping away fast. Trust a boy to ruin everything.

"Zack told me you're going to see Kim," he says finally, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Is that a problem?" Trini puts him on the spot with a glare.

He backtracks. "No, I just-" he stops himself, sighing for good measure. "Trini, you don't know her all that well, what if she doesn't like you back?"

"That's a great pep talk," Trini quips, grabbing her sweater from her bed-post. Whilst it might be sunny outside, it's a cold day and definitely not t-shirt weather.

"Be careful, alright?" Jason says softly.

Trini looks at him fondly, appreciating his concern. "Don't worry," she reassures him, before standing up and waving him out of her room, following his tracks. "I'll call you later on," she promises as she locks her door, preparing herself for the most nerve-wracking experience of her social life.

Kim is elusive, at least that much can be said for her. Trini curses as she trudges away from Kim's room, unsuccessful. A few strains of guitar follow her as she makes her way back, signalling her failure. The guitar player clearly hasn't practiced enough.

"Trini!"

She looks up and does a double-take. Standing by the French windows that look out into the courtyard, only a few doors away from her room, is Kim. 

"It is Trini, right?" Kim checks, pushing herself off the side of the windows. "Jason told me your name a while ago, but I kinda know you from Angel Grove. We had Bio together, yeah?"

Struggling to form an answer, Trini simply nods. 

"Now you do History as well, of course," Kim says. She smiles sweetly at Trini. "Listen, there's a party at this girl's place, she's called Hayley and she's this amazing singer, but it's just a normal party. I know Zack's going to be there, if you want to come'"

"You know Zack?" Trini asks, utterly confused.

"Yeah, through Jason," Kim replies. "I don't know him really. He doesn't go to any of my classes."

"He does his own thing," Trini says. Remembering herself, she continues. "I'd love to go, it sounds cool," she says, chastising her choice of words. 'Cool' is not usually a word she uses around pretty girls if she can help it.

"I can take you there, if you want," Kim offers. "It's next week and it's a 5 minute drive. We can walk but it might be cold."

"You don't seem like you worry about the cold," Trini comments. She bites her lip after she's said it, as it implies that she's noticed how Kim likes to dress.

"You're observant," Kim says curiously. "I like it. It's a nice trait to have."

"Thanks," Trini blushes. She taps her foot against the floor awkwardly, feeling scrutinized by Kim's gaze.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Kim asks suddenly, here eyes sparkling. "They're serving mac and cheese at the cafeteria."

"You're on," Trini grins, loving the way Kim jumps up and down a little from excitement.

Trini decides against asking Kim out. That was more of a whim, and she figures she has enough time left at university to develop a proper relationship with Kim. She knows Zack will be disappointed, but she's willing to make the sacrifice.

"You're cute," Kim tells her, pinching her nose on the walk to the cafeteria.

On second thoughts, Trini's already planning the marriage proposal.


End file.
